1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to cosmetic applicators having a multi-reservoir container with applicator tips for containing and dispensing a plurality of cosmetic masses. More particularly, the disclosure relates to dual-reservoir containers having applicator tips for combining and dispensing two separately stored cosmetic masses.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Cosmetic containers for storing a plurality of fluid masses take various forms, including tubes and bottles. Similarly, the provided mechanisms in which these masses are dispensed from such containers vary greatly.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,529 discloses a collapsible tube. The collapsible tube includes an inner collapsible container, an outer collapsible container, and a screw cap. In the embodiment in which material from both containers is combined prior to dispensing, the inner and outer collapsible containers are connected at the top of the collapsible tube which includes an outer threaded surface to engage the screw cap. The interiors of the inner and outer containers are connected via holes in the inner container. Upon engagement of the screw cap with the outer collapsible tube, a downwardly projecting member disposed on an inner surface of the screw cap travels into the inner collapsible tube thereby closing the opening to the inner collapsible container and closing the holes between the inner and outer containers.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,699 discloses an article of manufacture comprising a container and contents therefor. The article includes an inner collapsible tube having a neck piece and an outer collapsible tube also having a neck piece, wherein the neck piece of the inner collapsible tube is disposed within the neck piece of the outer collapsible tube. A gap formed between the neck portions allows for the dispensing of a mass from the outer collapsible tube, and an orifice in the neck portion of the inner tube allows for the concentric dispensing of a mass from the inner collapsible tube.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,698,404 discloses a multiple compartment collapsible tube. The collapsible tube includes an inner collapsible tube, an outer collapsible tube, and a cap. The outer collapsible tube includes a neck portion having a threaded outer surface that engages the cap. A neck portion of the inner tube is disposed within the neck portion of the outer tube. A plurality of capillaries is formed between the neck portions for dispensing a mass from the outer tube.